Paman Kazekage
by Vinara 28
Summary: "Paman, tunggu aku 10 tahun lagi, ya? Saat usiaku 16 tahun nanti, Hima mau paman menjadi suamiku."/"Paman, tepati janjimu. Bukankah kau akan menikahiku setelah usiaku 16 tahun?"/"Bagaimana pendapatmu, papa?"/Warning: Pedofil


Dia manis, dia imut dan dia lucu..

Aku menyukainya..

* * *

><p><strong>Paman Kazekage<strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Gaara & Himawari U.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Pedofil, Crack Pair, Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, DWWL (Dan warning-warning lainnya)**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan lima kage di Konoha telah usai. Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu masih enggan beranjak dari sofa ruang pertemuan. Ia duduk memangku tangannya sambil memandangi desa konoha melalu kaca jendela. Patung Hokage terpampang jelas melalui kaca tersebut, pahatan halus yang membentuk wajah sahabatnya. Ah, jangan lupakan coretan-coretan indah hasil karya putra sulung sang hokage ke tujuh.<p>

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut guna mengambil topi kebesarannya yang tertinggal. Naruto memergoki Gaara tengah melamun.

"Hum," jawab Gaara singkat dan tak jelas. Dialihkannya edaran matanya pada sosok pria dewasa seumuran dengannya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah lelah Naruto, "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naruto mendekati Gaara, berdiri di sampingnya ikut memperhatikan pahatan wajahnya yang masih ternodai cat merah. "Kau mau mempir dulu ke rumahku? Setidaknya mampirlah sebentar sebelum kembali ke Suna," pinta Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Besok aku harus kembali ke Suna, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, dan malam ini aku harus membereskan barang-barangku." Tolak Gaara secara halus.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, sampai-sampai kau tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan," sindir Naruto.

"Aku masih muda, Naruto," sela Gaara seolah mengingatkan bahwa usia 27 tahun merupakan usia yang masih muda untuk ukuran laki-laki. Lagi pula jika harus menyindir, kenapa tidak menyindir Kakashi saja? Dia masih melajang dan keadaan itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar," ajak Naruto, menuntun sang Kazekage untuk keluar dari gedung.

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Kebetulan jalan rumah Naruto yang baru searah dengan kediaman Shikamaru. Dalam perjalanan keduanya asik mengobrol menanyakan tentang desa yang dipimpin mereka masing-masing.

"Papa!" suara lembut dan cempreng terdengar dari balik semak-semak persimpangan jalan. Sosok bocah kecil melompat mencoba untuk mengagetkan sang papa.

Bukanya kaget, Naruto malah tertawa kecil membuat pipi bocah berambut indigo pendek tersebut mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung terkejut melihat teman papa-nya yang berwajah datar, tegas dan juga menyeramkan.

Himawari—nama bocah itu. Ia langsung bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang papanya. Mencengkram erat celana Naruto, kepalanya miring sedikit untuk mengintip Gaara.

Gaara mengerling menatap tingkah lucu dari putri Naruto. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Gaara menatap lembut Himawari. Tapi sayangnya tatapan tersebut diartikan sebagai tatapan mengerikan olah Himawari. Himawari semakin ketakutan, kini wajahnya benar-benar disembunyikan di balik kaki Naruto.

"A-ano, papa dia siapa?" takut-taku Himawari bertanya pada papanya.

Naruto kembali terkikik melihat putrinya yang memiliki sifat ceria dan juga malu-malu, jika diperhatian sifat malu-malunya Himawari sangat mirip dengan mama-nya. "Apa Hima takut pada paman Gaara?" tanya Naruto mencoba menarik Himawari untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Samar dan ragu, Himawari mengagguk. "Papa, matanya sangat menyeramkan," cicit Himawari blak-blakan.

Gaara mendengus sembari melempar tatapannya ke badan jalan. Ia sedikit kesal karena Himawari menilainya sebagai pria yang menyeramkan.

Hey, ayolah Gaara. Himawari hanyalah bocah kecil yang ketakutan melihat eyeliner-mu yang tebal, apa lagi kau tidak mempunyai alis ditambah sebuah tato bertuliskan 'Ai' yang sangat dipertanyakan keberadaannya—cinta—maksudnya, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih melajang? Apa kau tidak tau apa itu cinta?

Gaara makin kesal karena Himawari masih terus memperhatikannya menggunakan tatapan mata ketakutan. Mengingatkannya dengan masa kecilnya yang suram saat semua anak-anak seumuran dengannya, ah tidak, bukan hanya anak-anak tapi seluruh penduduk desa memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan benci. Tapi tatapan mata Himawari tentunya tidak ada kebencian di sana, hanya ada rasa takut dan rasa penasaran, eh?

'Kenapa dia terus menatapku kalau dia ketakutan?' Pikir Gaara.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, Kankuro pasti sudah menungguku di rumah Shikamaru." Pamit Gaara. Baru beberapa langkah Gaara berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena tarikan kecil dari kakinya.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang tepatnya pada kaki kanannya yang ditahan sebuah tangan kecil yang tengah menarik celananya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ka-kata ma-mama, ka-kalau ada teman pa-papa, Hima harus me-mengundangnya ma-makan ma-malam di ru-rumah!" meski ketakutan Himawari mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sedikit berteriak meski tergagap. Air mata gadis kecil itu merembes keluar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menahan rasa takut saat mata Gaara menatap tepat di matanya.

Gaara beralih menatap Naruto seolah menanyakan maksud kata-kata Himawari.

"Ayolah Gaara, Hinata mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama kita." Naruto meraih tubuh Himawari lalu mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan. "Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat putriku menangis," lanjut Naruto, tanpa menunggu respon dari Gaara, Naruto membimbing Gaara menuju rumahnya.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Gaara mengekori Naruto. Ia tak enak hati karena sudah membuat putri Naruto menangis. Terlebih Himawari menangis karena memaksakan diri untuk mengundangnya. Akan sangat kejam jika Gaara menolak undangan itu.

Sementara itu, gadis kecil yang memiliki dua garis di pipinya, menenggelamkan diri di gendongan papa-nya. Meskipun begitu diam-diam ia mengintip Gaara dari balik bahu Naruto.

**~oOo~**

Meja makan kediaman Naruto biasanya selalu berisik dengan candaan dari Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya, sementara sang nyonya rumah hanya akan tersenyum kecil memperhatikan ketiga orang yang dicintainya saling melempar guyonan, jika sudah keterlaluan Hinata akan melerai mereka.

Tapi.. tidak dengan kali ini. Suasanya makan malam mereka layaknya suasana pemakaman. Himawari masih sedikit takut tapi juga penasaran dengan Gaara hanya bisa melirik Gaara yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Sementara Boruto—putra sulung Naruto tengah dihukum berdiri di dekat pintu karena kelakuan nakalnya tadi siang. Hinata tengah menyedokkan nasi ke lima mangkuk yang ada di sana.

Sementara sang kepala rumah hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus memecahkan kesunyian ini dengan apa. Ia masih terus memperhatikan tingkah Gaara dan Himawari yang saling curi pandang. Naruto duduk tepat di depan Gaara dan Himawari, tentu dengan mudah Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi mereka. Demi Kami-sama, Naruto mencoba menahan gelak tawanya saat menangkap raut kesal dari wajah Kazekage tersebut. Tentunya bukan itu yang membuat Naruto menahan tawa, tapi seburat merah tipis dari kedua pipi Gaara yang membuat Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Papa.." suara Boruto memecahkan kesunyian dan kecanggungan di ruangan itu. Naruto menoleh menatap wajah memelas dari putranya seolah mengatakan, 'Aku lapar.'

Naruto tidak tega jika terus-terusan menghukum putranya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, putranya sangat susah dididik, Boruto terus-terusan berbuat nakal. Ia heran Boruto mendapat sifat nakal itu dari siapa?

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh makan." Naruto menyerah, ia mencabut hukuman Boruto dan mengijinkannya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Yatta." Teriak Boruto girang. Segera ia duduk di samping Himawari lalu menyambar tempura yang ada di depan Himawari.

"Onii-chan tidak cuci tangan," cegah Himawari memukul punggung tangan Boruto. Boruto menggerutu karena mendapatkan tatapan tegas dari Hinata. Boruto mengalah dan pergi untuk cuci tangan.

"Selamat makan!" teriak Naruto memimpin acara makan malam mereka.

Himawari meraih sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk nasinya, gerakan gemetar dari tangannya mengakibatka salah satu dari sumpitnya terjatuh. Himawari terkejut, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan sosok di sampingnya menunduk meraih sumpit yang berda di samping kakinya. Tentu dengan postur tubuh Gaara yang tinggi tidak mengharuskan dirinya turun dari kursi. Lain halnya jika Himawari yang melakukannya, tentu Himawari akan turun terlebih dahulu dari kursinya.

Gaara memberikan sumpit tersebut pada Himawari kemudian tangannya menepuk lembut surai indigo Himawari. Samar Himawari melihat senyuman dari bibir Gaara. Meski hanya tipis tapi senyuman itu mampu mengusir rasa takut Himawari.

'Dia.. bisa tersenyum?' pikir Himawari. Semburat merah melekat di pipinya. Ia menunduk sambil berucap, "Arigato." Lalu melanjutkan kegitan makannya tanpa bersuara.

Setelah makan malam dan sedikit mengobrol, Gaara hendak kembali ke rumah Shikamaru. Naasnya keadaan di luar rumah sedang hujan deras. Naruto menyarankan Gaara untuk menginap. Beruntunglah masih ada kamar kosong untuk Gaara.

Terpaksa Gaara menuruti saran Naruto. Lagi pula kapan lagi bisa menginap di rumah sahabatnya? Terlebih Gaara sudah sangat jarang berkunjung ke Konoha.

Gaara menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut tebal. Salah satu hal yang ia benci dari dirinya adalah ia selalu kesulitan untuk tidur di tempat yang baru. Tentunya kamar ini sangat asing bagi Gaara, hingga pemuda itu masih terjaga sampai sekarang.

Tok.. tok..

Sebuah ketukan kecil mengagetkan Gaara. Ia yakin yang mengetuk kamarnya adalah Naruto. Mungkin Naruto akan menanyakan apa selimutnya sudah cukup hangat atau paling tidak menanyakan seberapa nyamannya kamar ini untuknya. Gaara tidak suka ditanya hal-hal seperti itu. Ia mengabaikan ketukan itu.

Tok tok tok..

Lagi. Ingin rasanya Gaara berteriak, 'Berisik.' Tapi ia harus sadar diri. Dirinya hanya tamu disini.

Tok tok tok.. "Paman?"

Gaara bangkit lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Baru saja ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya. 'Himawari?' pikirnya. Tanpa harus berjalan menuju pintu, Gaara menggunakan pasir-pasirnya untuk membuka pintu.

Di sana terlihat sosok anak kecil tengah menangis ketakutan. Gaara mengernyit, kenapa Himawari menangis?

Akhirnya Gaara beranjak dari ranjang empuk tersebut lalu menghampiri Himawari. Gaara mengusap pipi gembul Himawari, "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara sangat hati-hati.

"Hiks, Hima takut petir."

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Tentu petir menjadi salah satu momok menakutkan untuk anak kecil. Degan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Gaara memeluk tubuh Himawari, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Boruto-nii chan sudah tertidur, lalu papa dan mama kamarnya dikunci. Aku mengetuknya berkali-kali tapi tidak dijawab oleh mereka, hiks.. akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu kamar paman Gaara, hikss.. maaf."

"Hum, tidak apa-apa," balas Gaara masih sambil memeluk Himawari.

"Paman, apa aku boleh tidur disini?"

"Eh?"

**. . . . **

"Paman, apa enak tinggal di Suna?" tanya gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah memeluk pria dewasa yang berbaring di sampingnya. Setengah badannya tertutupi selimut tebal tak lupa sebuah tangaan besar tengah merengkuhnya.

"Huum, tentu saja," tanggap Gaara. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Gaara mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Himawari begitu pun dengan Himawari yang mulai terbiasa dengan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan Himawari akan main kesana." Himawari menenggelamnya tubuhnya dalam pelukan Gaara. Menikmati kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari tubuh Gaara. Perlahan kedua matanya mulai meredeup dan menutup sempurnya. Gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur.

Gaara tersenyum melihat sifat polos Himawari. Ia menyibak pony Himawari lalu menatapnya lembut. Merasa lucu dengan sikapnya, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membenahi letak selimut Himawari lalu membelakanginya mencoba untuk tidur.

**~oOo~**

Gaara berpamitan dengan kakaknya—Temari dan Shikamaru. Naruto dan boruto juga ikut mengantar kepergian Gaara, meski kelihatannya Boruto enggan melakukan itu. Hinata dan Himawari tidak ikut serta karena Naruto memang tidak mengajaknya.

Gaara terlihat berat hati saat akan meninggalkan Konoha. Entah apa yang menahannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Meskipun begitu mereka harus kembali ke Suna.

Gaara dan rombongan berjalan menyusuri hutan perbatasan Konoha, ia terus melirik ke belakang berharap bisa menemukan 'sesuatu' yang hilang.

Setibanya di Konoha setelah perjalanan panjang selama dua hari. Gaara segera melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk yang sangat ia rindukan. Kedua matanya terpejam mengabaikan barang-barang bawaannya yang masih tergeletak sembarang.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar," gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi rasa tak nyaman pada tubuhnya membuatnya berpikir sebaiknya ia mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan keras dan juga cepat terdengar dari pintu Gaara. "Siapa?" tanya Gaara malas-malas.

"Gaara cepat keluar, ada penyusup yang mencarimu." Suara Kankuro terdengar panik. Ia masih terus mengetuk pintu Gaara seolah mengatakan, 'Ini darurat.'

"Penyusup?" ulang Gaara. Segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Di sana ia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Kankuro dan juga—eer? Seorang bocah perempuan yang tengah digandengnya.

"Himawari?!" pekik Gaara shock. Ia beralih menatap Kankuro, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kankuro terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan Gaara mengajak Himawari memasuki kamarnya tentunya Kankuro juga ikut berada disana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kankuro masih merasa cemas. Ia takut hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha akan rusak hanya karena kejadian ini.

Gaara berpikir keras. Naruto pasti tengah mencari Himawari mati-matian, bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika Gaara memberitahu bahwa Himawari ada di Suna saat ini? Pasti Naruto akan menuduhnya sebagai penculik. Tapi jika tidak diberitahu bisa-bisa Konoha akan rata dengan tanah karena amukan sang jinchuriki. Atau mungkin bisa aja akan terjadi perang Shinobi ke lima jika Gaara tidak bisa mengambil tindakan yang tepat.

Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan itu tergambar jelas di otak Gaara. Ia sangat frustasi rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan padahal beberapa hari lalu dirinya baru saja mencoba model rambut terbaru yang ia contek dari model rambut Hidan. Dan saat ini rambut merahnya kembali acak-acakan. Gaara beralih menatap Himawari. Wajah polos Himawari sedikit membuatnya tenang. Gaara menghampiri Himawari, berlutut di depannya men-sejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Himawari, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Himawari tidak menjawab, ia terdiam mimik wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih sedetik kemudian Himawari menangis dengan keras. "Paman, aku mau pulang.."

Gaara tersentak. Ia melirik Kankuro meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam salah satu kotak oleh-oleh Konoha. Saat aku membukanya ternyata ada dia di dalam." Terang Kankuro jujur.

Gaara kembali menatap Himawari. "Katakan pada paman kenapa Himawari bisa ada di dalam kotak itu?"

Himawari menghentikan isakannya, meskipun begitu air matanya tak berhenti menetes. "Kemarin hiks, Hima hiks sedang bermain.. hiks.. lalu hiks.. Hima melihat beberapa kotak besar di dekat rombongan paman Gaara, hiks.. karena Hima penasaran, Hima mencoba melihatnya. Hima naik di salah satu kotak yang lebih kecil, kaki Hima terpeleset lalu masuk ke dalam kotak besar. Hiks.. Hima tidak bisa keluar dari kotak itu.. hhuuuaaaa... paman Hima mau pulang.."

Gaara menutup telinganya karena Himawari berteriak sangat karas. Gaara beranjak menghampiri Kankuro, "Kita beritahu saja pada Naruto." Itulah keputusan yang Gaara ambil. Masa bodo jika harus dicap sebagai penculik. Kankuro mengagguk.

Gaara meraih sebuah benda persegi agak besar lalu membukanya. Sebuah laptop berada di pangkuan Gaara. Ia mencari nama akun Naruto dalam list media sosialnya. Lalu mengetik sesuatu sedikit panjang hampir dua halaman Ms. Word tentunya dengan tulisan yang baik dan benar dan berusaha tidak ada typo di dalamnya.

Gaara memilih media sosial dibanding harus mengirim surat memakai burung. Jaman sudah mulai canggih ia memilih alternatif yang lebih cepat. Menurutnya jika memakai burung akan memakan waktu lama. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa Konoha nanti jika surat yang dikirim Gaara terlambat datang.

Gaara menerima Email masuk, isinya tak kalah lebih panjang dari email Gaara. Inti email itu mengatakan Naruto akan mengutus Shikamaru untuk menjemput Himawari. Naruto berpesan pada Gaara untuk menjaga Himawari baik-baik jangan sampai ada lecet sedikitpun. Jika nanti Naruto mendengar kabar yang tidak baik mengenai Himawari maka Naruto akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Gaara menahan nafas melihat kalimat terakhir saat Naruto mengancam Gaara. "Tidak perlu kau ancam juga pasti akan aku jaga," gumam Gaara sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Prangg!

Tanpa sengaja Himawari memecahkan gelas yang ada di kamar Gaara. Himawari berniat ingin minum tapi tangan mungilnya terlalu kecil untuk menggenggam gelas yang begitu besar tersebut. Himawari merasa bersalah ia hendak membereskan kepingan kaca tersebut.

Wuuss.. Pasir Gaara meraih tubuh Himawari, menjauhkannya dari kepingan kaca. Ia tidak mau gegabah. Jika Naruto melihat jari putrinya terluka apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti, huh?

"Himawari, kau harus hati-hati. Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya," nasehat Gaara. Kemudian menyuruh Kankuro untuk memanggil pelayang.

"Paman, Hima lapar."

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya terasa diserang ribuan kunai. Tentu Himawari lapar, sudah dua hari ia ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Gaara mengangkat tubuh Himawari ke dalam gendongannya lalu berlari begitu cepat menuju dapur. Gaara tidak ingin membuang waktu sedetik pun, segera ia mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada di dapurnya. Sampai-sampai Gaara menyuapi Himawari agar bisa makan lebih cepat.

Gaara mengusap bulir yang ada di pelipisnya, merasa lega saat melihat Himawari kembali segar dan bertenaga. Wajah ceria bocah berusia 6 tahun itu pun mulai nampak.

Himawari berlari kesana-kemari mengusir kebosanannya. Sementara Gaara hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan langkah kecil Himawari. Pasir-pasirnya siap menjaga Himawari 24 jam.

Pukul 08:00 malam di Suna. Gaara sempat menunda acara mandinya. Dan kini ia tengah melucuti semua pakaiannya, berniat untuk berendam.

"Paman, Hima juga mau ikut," rangak Himawari yang kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang Gaara.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Gaara cepat. Mana mungkin ia membolehkan seorang wanita mandi bersamanya. Meskipun Gaara tidak yakin apakah Himawari sudah pantas disebut 'wanita.'

Himawari mengembungkan pipinya. "Hima akan adukan pada papa."

Gaara tersentak. Himawari tahu betul bagaimana mengancam Gaara. Sepertinya sifat itu turunan dari Naruto. Gaara menghela nafas. kini Gaara sudah benar-benar melepas semua bajunya, hanya ada handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya. "Himawari, tidak boleh mandi dengan laki-laki, Himawari kan wanita." Gaara masih terus menolak Himawari dengan kata-kata lembut tentunya.

"Tapi Himawari biasanya mandi dengan papa dan Boruto-nii. Mama tidak melarang Hima, padahal Papa dan Boruto-nii adalah laki-laki."

Gaara menepuk jidatnya. Sial, kenapa dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini. Dijelaskan juga akan sangat percuma karena Himawari hanyalah bocah kecil yang polos.

"Hima mau mandi.." rengek Hima mulai menangis.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa Gaara mengajak Himawari untuk berendam bersama. Kenapa juga harus malu? Bukankah Himawari hanya bocah kecil? Pikir Gaara mencoba untuk menguatkan diri agar tidak malu pada Himawari.

Percuma saja. Gaara diam tak berkutik sambil menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya, sementara Himawari tengah asik bermain bebek-bebekan sambil melompat-lompat dalam bak kayu yang sedikit lebar, meski tidak selebar milik Himawari di rumah. Himawari tertawa lepas. Kini tubuhnya sangat segar setelah tersiram air hangat.

Gaara melihat sifat polos Himawari hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam. 'Mengasikan juga mandi dengan anak kecil,' pikir Gaara sambil menghanduki tubuh Himawari lalu mengagkatnya menuju kamar.

Gaara mirip seperti pengasuh bayi. Mulai dari menyuapi, memandikan, menggantikan baju sampai menidurkannya. Wajah Gaara tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat wajah malaikat Himawari tengah tertidur lelap.

**~oOo~**

Pagi ini Himawari merengek meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Pekerjaan Gaara sudah menanti, tentu Gaara menolak ajakan Himawari tersebut. Dia juga sudah menyewa pengasuh untuk menemani Himawari sebelum Shikamaru tiba di Suna.

Sayangnya Himawari terus menangis. Yang iya inginkan hanya 'Paman Gaara-nya.' Jika bukan Gaara maka Himawari akan mengurung diri di kamar lalu mengancam akan mengadukan hal tersebut pada Naruto.

Gaara terlihat kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah hanya dengan ancaman anak kecil? Sebenarnya Gaara tidak terlalu memperdulikan jika dirinya harus bertarung dengan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa ancaman Himawari bagaikan belati yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Seperti ada makna tersendiri di setiap ancamannya.

"Baiklah, Himawari mau kemana?" tanya Gaara mengalah. Ia menutup dan menumpuk kembali buku-buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Himawari mau keliling Suna!" teriak Himawari bersemangat, padahal beberapa detik lalu dirinya terlihat sangat kacau dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menetes.

Sebelum Gaara keluar dari kantor, Gaara meminta Kankuro untuk menggantikannya sementara. Meski sedikit kesal, akhirnya Kankuro mengalah dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan Gaara yang mampu ia kerjakan.

"Paman, Hima mau ke taman!" Himawari menarik Gaara penuh semangat. Ia tidak tahu jika Suna tidak memiliki taman seperti halnya Konoha. Di Suna semuanya penuh dengan pasir, bahkan hanya beberapa tumbuhan yang bisa tumbuh di Suna.

"Ne, Himawari, disini tidak ada taman."

Langkah kaki kecil itu seketika langsung terhenti. Ia menoleh menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Tapi Hima mau lihat taman," rengeknya memaksa.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Jika Temari melihatnya saat ini pasti dirinya akan ditertawakan. Seorang Kazekage yang terkenal dingin bisa luluh hanya dengan rengekan gadis kecil seperti Himawari. "Baiklah, akan kubawa ketempat yang penuh dengan tanaman."

Gaara mengusap lembut pucuk rambut Himawari yang dikuncir sebagian. Ah, kunciran itu salah satu hasil karyanya setelah satu jam berkutik dengan rambut Himawari tadi pagi. Gaara mengangkat tubuh Himawari menuju belakang lehernya. Lalu mendudukan Himawari di pundaknya.

Himawari dengan cekatan mencengkram rambut Gaara yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa—klimis. Hingga kini rambut Gaara sedikit acak-acakan akibat gerakan nakal tangan Himawari.

"Konichiwa Kazekage-sama?" seorang wanita yang tengah merawat beberapa tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca Suna, menyapa Gaara ceria. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bertemu Gaara ditempat seperti ini.

"Huaa.. paman, ini tempat apa?" tanya Himawari takjub. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap tanaman yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Tentu tanaman di dalam rumah kaca ini jarang ditemui Himawari karena sebagian besar tanaman yang ada disini adalah tanaman obat.

"Ini rumah kaca," jawab Gaara sekenannya. Ia masih terus berjalan melewati sela-sela pot yang tertata dengan rapi. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari fans-nya.

"Paman turunkan aku," pinta Himawari. Gaara berjongkok lalu menurunkan Himawari dari pundaknya. "Tunggu disini sebentar." Himawari berlari begitu kencang setelah turun dari pundak Gaara.

"Kyyaaa.. Gaara-sama sangat tampan."

"Dia keren.."

"Aku jarang melihatnya keluar, ternyata dia sangat keren."

"Aku ingin jadi istrinya."

Sekiranya begitulah teriakan-teriakan para gadis Suna saat melihat Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka.

Himawari merengut, ia menatap para gadis-gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Sayangnya tatapan Himawari diartikan dengan tatapan yang sangat manis. Himawari meraih bunga matahari—bunga favorite-nya. Memetiknya satu lalu kembali menemui Gaara.

"Paman." Himawari menyembunyikan bunga matahari di balik punggungnya. Tentunya dengan mudah Gaara bisa melihat bunga tersebut karena postur tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Gaara berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Himawari, "Hum?" jawabnya.

"Ini untuk paman." Malu-malu Himawari memberikan bunga matahari yang ia petik tadi. seburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum lembut dan langsung membuat para fans-nya berteriak makin keras bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan karena mimisan. Gaara meraih bunga tersebut. "Arigato—"

Cup!

Tenggorokan Gaara terasa tercekal saat Himawari mencium singkat bibirnya. Seburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Gaara. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Apa ini?

Himawari mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Paman?"

"..."

"Paman?"

"..."

"PAMAN!" Himawari mengguncang tubuh Gaara. Sepertinya urat syaraf Gaara ada yang putus, sampai-sampai tidak merespon panggilan dari Himawari.

"Eh?"

"Paman Gaara baik-baik saja?" tanya Himawari polos seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Gaara mengagguk seperti orang bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kerena sekilas ia sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh. 'Himawari hanya anak kecil, tentu wajar baginya mencium bibir orang yang dianggapnya dekat dengannya. Apa yang aku pikirkan, baka?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Gaara kembali berdiri. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Himawari, mencoba untuk bersikap 'Normal.'

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Himawari mendongak ke atas mencoba untuk melihat wajah Gaara.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa Himawari terus memperhatikan wajahya. Ia tidak mau Himawari sampai melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Kita akan kembali, sebentar lagi Shikamaru sampai disini untuk menjemputmu."

"Tapi Paman, Hima masih mau jalan-jalan dengan paman?" Himawari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak bisa Himawari. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang—"

"Apa paman mengusirku?" Himawari melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Gaara menghampiri Himawari. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah bertengkar di tengah jalan.

"Paman tidak menginginkanku, bukan? Paman merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, bukan?" Himawari masih menunduk. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Gaara tidak mengetahui kalau Himawari tengah menangis.

Gaara bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tentu ia tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keberadaan Himawari, meski awalnya memang begitu. Tapi ia merasa senang bisa bersama dengan Himawari, sungguh! Gaara merasa bahagia.

"Himawari, bukan begitu. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha karena Naruto tengah mencarimu. Apa kau tidak merindukan papa mama-mu? Paman tidak keberatan jika Himawari mau terus tinggal di Suna, tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu di Konoha?"

Himawari menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mendongak menatap paman uang usianya selisih 21 tahun darinya. "Benarkah paman tidak mengusirku?" tanya Himawari memastikan.

"Hum, tentu saja. Mana bisa paman mengusir gadis kecil imut sepertimu?" Gaara sedikit menggombal. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi gembul Himawari.

"Apa paman menyayangiku?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut polos Himawari.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja paman menyayangimu," jawab Gaara meski ragu-ragu.

Himawari memeluk leher Gaara dengan erat. "Paman, tunggu aku 10 tahun lagi, ya? Saat usiaku 16 tahun nanti, Hima mau paman menjadi suamiku."

Deg!

Jantung Gaara langsung berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Rasanya ada petir besar yang menyambarnya. Tubuhnya seketika itu terasa kaku. Pernyataan Himawari semakin meluluhlantahkan hatinya. Ia tidak tahu pernyataan itu hanya gurauan anak kecil atau pernyataan polos yang akan dilupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Sungguh, Gaara merasa dirinya lah yang tengah dipermainkan.

"Gaara, ternyata kau ada di sini?" Suara seorang pria malas mengagetkan Gaara. Perlahan Gaara menoleh menatap kakak iparnya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa kau tidak tahu Naruto mencari-cari Himawari sampai seperti orang gila?" cicit Shikamaru sembari menghampiri Himawari. "Hima, ayo kita pulang." Suara Shiamaru berubah lembut saat berbicara pada Himawari.

"Paman, ingat janji kita ya?" Himawari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shikamaru mengangkat Himawari, menggendongnya untuk mempercepat laju larinya.

"Kau dapat salam dari Temari, katanya segeralah mencari pendamping," ujar Shikamaru sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Gaara bersama dengan Himawari. Entah itu benar dari Temari atau hanya sindiran saja.

Gaara masih diam, berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah Himawari mengatakan janji sepihaknya. Bahkan sampai Shikamaru membawa Himawari pergi, Gaara masih tetap disana memikirkan kata-kata itu.

Perasaan ini membuatnya gila...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>"Paman Gaara!" teriak bocah—Ralat. Teriak gadis berambut Indigo panjang. Senyum ceria terpatri di wajahnya yang memiliki dua garis rubah di masing-masing pipinya.<p>

Himawari tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan ceria. Ia menjadi primadona desa. Tak ayal banyak pria yang tertarik dengannya. Sayangnya hati gadis itu sudah terpaut sepenuhnya pada seseorang.

Ya, Gaara! Meski jarang bertemu, mereka berdua aktif berkomunikasi melalu sosial media. Dan saat itulah Gaara benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya 'Mencintai' gadis yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya.

Himawari memeluk Gaara saat pria berprawakan dewasa itu mengunjungi Konoha. Setelah pensiun dari jabatan Kazekage. Gaara mempunyai waktu lebih untuk berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya terlebih di sini ada Himawari—Orang yang sangat ingin ia temui sebelum Temari.

Disana ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyambut kedatangan mantan Kazekage Suna. Tentunya Naruto menyambut Gaara dengan senang hati saat ia diberi kabar bahwa Gaara akan tinggal di Konoha sangat lama.

"Paman, tepati janjimu. Bukankah kau akan menikahiku setelah usiaku 16 tahun?" tanya Himawari girang. Suaranya sangat kencang hingga sampai di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri setelah mendengar kata-kata laknat dari mulut putrinya.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto penuh arti, "Bagaimana pendapatmu, papa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Naruto seketika itu juga langsung tak sadarkan diri. Demi Kami-sama, saat Naruto sadar nanti ia bersumpah akan membunuh Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aku harap teman duta, saudara atau bahkan orang tuaku tidak membaca fic ini. Aamiin..<em>

_Demi apapun. Ini fic laknat pertama yang Vinara buat. Tolong.. jangan Bully Vinara.. *Lari nenteng Sandal Swallow*_

_Oh ya, di chapter 700 sudah ada Laptop, bukan? Tentunya sudah ada sosial media, kan? Wkwkwk.._

_Fanfic ini Vinara buat khusus untuk teman-teman NHL Vinara yang rada somvlak *digaplok rame-rame* Khususnya buat Anisa dan Hotaru yang lagi gila sama pair GaaHima. Semoga Fic ini gak mengecewakan. ^^_


End file.
